


take me on a date first

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alex talking seabury off his podium, first time writing for hamilton, seabury talking about homophobic things (not in detail), slight lams undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex's makes a good first impression





	take me on a date first

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Hamilton. This was for fun, hope you lot enjoy.

Anyone who says Monday is their favorite day of the week should not be allowed to see another day.

Okay, that was way over the top, but to John Laurens, it's nothing short of true. Mondays were the days he woke up extremely early. Lafayette usually made breakfast for the household, but on Mondays, he doesn't wake up as early as he usually would.

Mondays were leave for an eleven-hour shift at the local hospital at five in the morning. Mondays John didn't eat but a piece of toast for breakfast. Every Monday John tiredly dragged himself to the local bus stop and hitched a ride to the hospital. On Mondays, John walked home from the second nearest bus stop because to closest one doesn't have a scheduled time for the afternoon (but they have a bus at five in the morning, John finds that fact oddly annoying). On the walk home, every Monday, John passes by a corner. And every Monday, without fault, Samuel Seabury was obnoxiously declaring his latest beliefs.

John, Hercules, and Lafayette usually end up meeting near where Seabury is ranting. Sometimes they ignore him and continue on their way home. Other times they stay and listen, wondering what in the hell is going through Seabury's head when he stands up there and speaks. Lafayette always tries to get Seabury off his stand. Hercules and John usually have to drag him away before he punches Seabury.

John quietly walked out of his warm house. His feet dragged across the ground underneath them as the fresh morning air attacked his face and filled his lungs. He stood at the local bus stop, quietly waiting for the bus to arrive. Soon the sound of squeaking brakes filled John's ears. Then he was on an empty bus going to work.

 

NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED AT 12:03 PM FROM  
fighting frenchman  
i invited a friend over for dinner i'm going to meet him at seabury's attention seeking spot

NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED AT 12:04 PM FROM  
fighting frenchman  
you will be able to meet him then and there :)

  
Alex rubbed his tired eyes that burned from staring at the screen in front of him. A yawn escaped past his lips as he typed away at his computer, writing an article for the newspaper. With a glance at the clock, Alex noted that he'd been awake for twenty-seven hours. A stifled laugh left his mouth. If his friends were near, they would usher him to go to bed and sleep. He would protest, of course, but they would then make him sleep. Dragging him to the bed where he could get some much-needed sleep.

Alex's phone vibrated on the desk next to him. He lifted his fingers from the keyboard and grabbed the vibrating phone. "Hello?" His voice was raspier than he had hoped for it to be.

"Bonjour!"

"Laf?" Alex asked. His eyebrows quirked at the voice speaking to him through the phone.

"Yes, the one and only." Alex could tell Lafayette was beaming on the other side of the call. "Would you like to come over for dinner? We have not talked in forever, and I feel the need to converse with you."

"Yes!" Alex said quickly. "I mean, I'd love to come over. It's been too long since we've last talked in person. Is Herc doing good?"

Alex used to be roommates with Lafayette. They talked to each other every day and were best friends. Hercules was there too, for half the time. Alex moved to the opposite side of town, finally starting his journalism career. He and Lafayette didn't meet much in person after that, they talked over the phone, sure, but it was not the same thing as actually hanging out with your friend.

"Good! We'll meet up so I can walk you back and introduce you to a friend of mine. He'll be off work by then, and we can all walk back together."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

 

John was let off thirty minutes earlier than usual. He walked out of the hospital and to the bus stop. Time passed in a blur as he loaded the bus and got off at his stop. John was caught off guard by a gust of the wind that pushed him back.

"Don't go falling on people, John." John turned to see Hercules Mulligan walking up to him. The man was carrying grocery bags in his arms that he must have just picked up.

"Not trying to," John smiled kindly at Herc. "Just tired. It's a Monday, y'know?" Hercules nodded in understanding as they started walking together. "Where's Lafayette?"

"He's at that one spot that no one likes. Asked me to pick up some groceries and meet him there. Said you should be showin' up," Herc said.

John nodded. Minutes later the two of them were walking up to Lafayette who was standing with a disgusted look on his face. Seabury was already on his podium, talking nonsense about something.

"What's he talking about today?" John asked as he stepped up to Lafayette.

"The LGBTQ+ community," Lafayette muttered. John and Hercules both looked at Seabury with a fire in their eyes.

"I don't want to listen to this bullshit," John said. "Where's your friend? We should get going before I can't hold back on this guy."

"He went to the bathroom, he said he'll be right back," Lafayette said.

"--Unnatural relationships between two of one gender--"

"I'm back, Laf." John turned to the voice to see a man shorter than himself wearing an oversized hoodie with his hair in a loose bun. It's been awhile since John has met anyone that instantly got his mind to think, 'what a cutie'.

"John, this is Alex. He'll be joining us for dinner," Lafayette introduced. Alex gave a smile and a wave.

"Hello, Alex," John smiled.

"--Intolerable homosexual relationships--" John saw Alex's head snap towards the voice and a sudden fire in his eyes.

"Who's this guy?" Alex asked.

"Samuel Seabury, he's not worth the time, but I want to punch him in his face," John replied. Lafayette and Hercules nodded in agreement.

"Oh my God. Someone tear this guy apart," Hercules said where people around could hear him. Some agreed with his words.

Alex started stepping up closer to the podium Seabury was standing on. "What?" John asked with a smirk. Alex looked determined.

"Alex always speaks his mind and acts the way he wants," Herc said to John. "Being part of the LGBTQ+ community himself, he doesn't like when people talk bad about it."

"Alexander Hamilton," A voice called from John's left. A man was standing there looking displeased. Alex stopped to look at him, sending the man a glance, and continuing his path. The man was quick the grab Alex's hood and pull him back. "Leave him be," The man said as he dragged Alex back over to Lafayette.

"You know better than to let him do this stuff, Gilbert," The man said. Lafayette shrugged and as soon as the man let go of Alex's hood Alex ran up and jumped on the podium with Seabury.

"--They sin, going against all beliefs--" Seabury looked down at Alex.

"'They sin' you say? What are you reading from?" Alex asked. Alex went behind Seabury and opened his backpack. Alex pulled out a Bible from the backpack. "This book here? Tell me, where in this old book do you see any words that say a man and a man cannot be in a relationship together?

"Society created that belief, they do that a lot," Alex shrugged. "Did you know that?" Alex looked at Seabury with wide eyes. Before Seabury could reply, Alex continued talking. "We're society today. We've changed whatever beliefs came from this book.

"Seabury, sir, did you know that there are other books about religions as well? Maybe read from them sometime, you could learn some stuff. Why don't we go and buy you some and you can preach to these people about different things? They couldn't possibly want to listen to you right now with what you're saying. Would you guys like Seabury to leave you all be today?" There were cheers.

"Alexander, leave the man alone," Burr said from next to Lafayette.

"Aaron Burr, sir, just because you don't stick up for yourself and what you believe doesn't mean I don't," Alex said.   
  
"Seabury, why don't you take this book and actually read through it?" Alex asked. He handed the Bible back to Seabury. Seabury took it and stepped off his podium and walked away. Alex jumped down, running back to his friends. "So, what are we having for dinner tonight?"

John didn't mean to say it but he did, "That was amazing. Marry me please."

"Take me on a date first at least."


End file.
